This Is Our Secret
by Jakai222
Summary: Asami wonders what is up with the three new students at her high school, what secrets are they hiding? (Modern AU with bending)


**Chapter 1: The weird Trio**

**_-Asami-_**

"Guess what guys!" said my friend Opal as she came into the class room.

"What?" I asked when she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Were getting three new students today" She said smiling, "I hope their all girls" she added clapping her hands out of excitement.

"Isn't it a little too late to get new students? Its junior year" said my other friend Kuvira.

"I heard that they were homeschooled" Opal said shrugging, "I wonder what element they can bend?"

"I hope they're not benders, there aren't many non-benders here" I said as the teacher came into the room making everyone stop talking.

She was a water bender and very nice but she didn't care for nonsense. Everyone loved her class, she is my favorite teacher. "Good morning students" she said looking at the class "Good morning!" everyone said at once, "today I am glad to introduce you to your three new classmates, you may come in" she turned to the door and waved three people in. Two guys and a girl came in, One of the guys had amber eyes and short black hair and the other had large muscular build with dark slicked back hair and was wearing sunglasses, my eyes fell to the girl she was the most beautiful creature on the planet she had mocha colored skin with sapphire eyes and was wearing a hoodie that covered her whole head shadowing her face.

"You may tell use a few things about you" Said the teacher sitting at her desk

"Um… Well my name is Korra and these guys are Mako and Bolin, I am a water bender and Mako is fire and Bolin is earth, we live at Air temple islan-" She was cut off by someone in the class laughing.

"You live with Captain Baldy and his kids!" the rest of the class started to laugh until the teacher said to be quiet.

"You three may take a seat where ever you want" The two guys sat next to one another and the girl _'OH MY RAVVA SHE IS COMING MY WAY'_ I thought as she made her way to the desk next to me.

"Is this sit taken?" She asked pointing to the chair next to me, we made eye contact sapphire met emerald and I couldn't breathe.

"Um... no y-you c-can sit there" I blushed when I stuttered; I looked down I didn't want her to see me blush.

"Ok class now that we got that out of the way, today we are learning about legends, stories that have been passed down through the ages. Today we are talking about the Senshi or Shapeshifter" when the teacher finished I saw Mako and Bolin look back at Korra both with worried looks on their faces. "Can anyone tell me what the Senshi is and what it does?" she looked around and no one raised their hand but suddenly Korra raised hers.

"The Senshi is a hybrid of human and animal, it can change into the animal that it's a hybrid of" Korra said pulling down on her hood.

"Good job Korra, now can anyone tell me how a person can become a Senshi?" again she looked around the class and saw that this time Mako had his hand up "yes Mako"

"Um…" he cleared his throat before continuing "When a person does something either good or bad to the goddess Ravva she will give them a gift that acts like a blessing and a curse" he said as he pulled up on the gloves that he was wearing.

"Great job Mako, now can any of you tell me how this gift acts like both a blessing and a curse?" everyone looked at both Mako and Korra for the answer but it was Bolin's turn to raise his hand.

"Well the gift of being a Senshi has its ups and downs. The good things are that you can change into an animal at will and you can communicate with the same animal also other Senshi's when you are transformed. The bad things are that when you feel a powerful emotion such as anger, fear and sometimes happiness you change into the animal and you also have a feature of that animal when you are in human form" He said looking around at the surprised class.

"Great work you three" she said picking up a book that was on her desk and opening it. "There have been many sightings of Senshi's through history but the last Senshi actually found was General Qui of the Fire Nation Navy, can any of you tell me how he used his shape shifting power?" before anyone could answer Korra's hand went up.

"From what I read, General Qui used his own fire bending power in his animal form to make himself stronger, and people say his animal form was a dragon because many of the crew of his ship said that he would disappear and then suddenly there would be a dragon there to help them" She said to a now amazed class room.

"Ok well you three did your reading" before the teacher could continue the bell went off and everyone in the class got up to go to lunch.

**_-Lunch room-_**

"There's something weird about those three!" said Kuvira looking over at the three figures sitting alone at a table; they were laughing at something that Bolin said.

"What do you mean weird?" I said confused.

"The girl is still wearing that hoodie with the hood all the way up and the Bolin guy is still wearing those sunglasses _inside _and the tall one is eating his food with his gloves still on that's weird" said Kuvira taking a bite of her sandwich. "And what was that in class with all of them knowing the answers to all the questions?"

"You do have a point but did you see the Bolin guy talk about _hot_!" said Opal making Kuvira almost choke on her food "he is, did you see how his muscles poked out of his shirt" Opal added as I burst out laughing.

"Well I think 'Sami wants the new girl" Kuvira said making me stop laughing and blush like mad.

"No I don't" I whispered looking at my food, _'Even if I do want to date her, she might not want to date me' _I thought as I played with my fries.

"Come on I saw the look on your face when she came in" giggled Kuvira, I wanted to slap her so much to make her stop talking.

"Can we please change the subject" I said putting my face in my hands still blushing.

"Ok, should we try to make friends with the _'Freak Trio'_?" Kuvira said making Opal spill the water that she was drinking out of shock.

"Kuvira that's not really nice to give them a nickname like that, you were new here too" Opal said wiping up the water she spilled.

"I wasn't that weird when I came to this school" Kuvira said crossing her arms on her chest.

"No you weren't weird but you were mean!" Opal said getting a death stare from Kuvira.

"Ok so I was a bully when I came here but I changed, let it go!" Kuvira said putting her hands up in surrender "There's something weird about those three".

"Come the bell rang, we have to get back to class" I said, 'Maybe I can get to know the Trio?' I thought to myself as me and my friends walked to class.

**_This is going to be fun_**

**Author's notes: I hope you guys enjoy this story; I will be updating it soon when I get the chance. As always reviews are welcomed and I would love if you can leave a fav that would make my day. **


End file.
